El Amor se Manifiesta de Diferentes Maneras
by Clarii
Summary: Diferentes situaciones harán que los hermanos Asahina, se den cuenta que Ema ya esta enamorada de uno de ellos, empezaran a conocer diferentes chicas de las cuales se iran enamorando. Se necesitan Oc's.
1. Modelo de ficha!

Se necesitan Oc's.

Personajes no disponibles: Masaomi, Ukyo, Yuusuke y Natsume.

Modelo de Ficha:

*Nombre: Harumi Hinata

*Edad: 17 (a punto de cumplir 18)

*Pareja: Natsume

*Apariencia: Tiene el cabello por los hombros, tiene degraciones en el (negro, rojo cereza y purpura) mide 1.65, tiene buenas piernas, caderas, busto, brazos, color de piel blanca un poco bronceada, color de ojos turquesas, cintura pequeña.

*Ropa: por lo general, utiliza gorras, zapatillas o zapatos bajos, camisas con mangas largas o cortas, le encanta los jeans de todos los colores, usa medias cuando quiere.

*Personalidad: Es fuerte, no le gusta dejarse de nadie, es humilde pero cuando tiene que sacar su vanidad lo hace con orgullo, es tímida cuando alguien le gusta, defiende lo que más quiere, hace lo que quiere y se sale con la suya. Le gusta ser coqueta indiscretamente, cuando debe dejar en pena a alguien lo logra con éxito, le gusta morderse el labio.

*Gustos: Anime/Manga, Bailar, cantar, leer, dibujar, decorar, cocinar (más que todo dulces y postres), aprender algo nuevo, le gusta la historia y pretende estudiarlo de carrera.

*No gustos: ratas, cucarachas, lagartijas; detesta que se metan con su familia y sus amigos, que hablen mal de la historia.

*Extra: Es luchadora (actualmente la campeona de Japón) es respetada por todos, tienen los mejores movimientos con los cuales ha retenido su titulo, habla español, inglés, hindú, mandarín cuando algo le molesta mezcla estos idiomas para insultar, es modelo debido a que es conocida como la actual campeona, canta en un bar donde el dueño es el padre de su mejor amigo (show los jueves, viernes, sábados), practica tenis y danza hindú y árabe.

*Extra2: tiene dos mascotas un gato llamado Kirara y una gata llamada Miyu (son su adoración).

Extra 3: Su madre es Hindú por lo cual cuenta con doble nacionalidad, pero es nacida en Japón.

*Relación con Ema y Rintaro: prima de Ema, sobrina de Rintaro

Ema: lleva una buena relación con ella y le gusta defenderla

Rintaro: es el hermano mayor de su padre


	2. Con estas empiezo gracias por el apoyo

**Personajes Reservados hasta Ahora**

 **Estos personajes están reservados:**

 **1\. Masaomi de Ema**

 **2\. Ukyo para Chiara**

 **3\. Yuusuke de Katrina**

 **4\. Natsume para Harumi**

 **5\. Louis para Wenducha Elisa**

 **6\. Fuuto para Semidiosa de Sirena Aurora Sakata**

 **7\. Hiraku para SubaruSakamaki.11 Alizée Akiyama**

 **8\. Tsubaki para Alicia Melania Hinata**

 **9\. Kaname para Ri-chan Lyra Mizuno**

 **Hola Chicas perdonen la tardanza mañana subo el primer cap, he tenido unos inconvenientes espero su compresión yo empezare con las oc's que tengo y gracias por participar se les quiere de gratis. Pasen buenas noches.**


	3. Conociendo a las Primas

**Era un día muy soleado, Ema estaba acostada sonriendo, se levantó, le había avisado a sus hermanos que deseaba decirles algo muy importante, mientras los 13 chicos esperaban en la sala, tenían el mismo pensamiento ¿será que aquella castaña se había enamorado de alguno? ¿por fin se lo diría?; la vieron bajar por la escalera con una sonrisa al cual hacía que todos se sonrojaran eso incluía al más pequeño, se puso al frente de ellos.**

— **Chicos, quería informarles que tengo que presentarles algunas primas mías, no había hablado de ellas al principio porque me apenaba pero ahora que tengo más confianza, quiero que vengan aquí, ¿se puede?— les mira**

 **Estaban sorprendidos con la información dada, su querida castaña tenia primas, cuantas serían, ¿se verían tan lindas como ella? lo dudaban pero al verla feliz el mayor de ellos hablo.**

— **Es una sorpresa lo que nos acabas de decir, claro que las puedes traer aquí, será un placer conocerlas— le sonríe de manera especial al ver a la castaña muy feliz**

 **Él menor se entusiasmo y la miro — ¿Cuántas son? ¿Y qué hacen? Hay que saber para resivirlas como se merecen —**

 **Sonríe al ver la alegría del menor — la primera en mencionar se llama Melina tiene 21 años, es mitad japonesa y mitad colombiana, le gusta y le encanta leer— toma aire —la siguiente es Chiara tiene 24 años, le encanta molestar y sacar a la gente de su casillas y me protege mucho, ¡Ah! también es mitad japonesa y mitad inglesa— al ver las expresiones, mentalmente se siente bien —la menor de ellas se llama Harumi tiene 17 años le falta poco para cumplir 18, actualmente es la campeona peso pesado femenino en la lucha, tiene el reina más largo, ella es mitad japonesa y mitad hindú, baila muy bien la danza hindú y árabe, canta y es modelo— se queda pensativa y de la nada pega un pequeño grito y busca el control de la tv.**

 **El tercer hermano queda impresionado por la información dada al igual que los demás —imouto –chan ¿pasa algo?— viendo como corre a prender la tv.**

 **Asiente firmemente —Harumi defiende su título hoy— encuentra el canal —Vamos Rumi tu puedes—**

 **Todos miran la tv hasta que Hiraku decide hablar — ¿Quién de las dos es? La que esta vestida blanco de ojos azules oscuros es linda— viendo como sus hermanos asentían inmediatamente.**

— **Es ella Hiraku-san, esa es mi prima— ve el golpe que le dan a Harumi la cual queda en el piso — vamos Harumi tu puedes levántate—**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **En el cuadrilátero las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles miraba el techo realmente le había tocado una digna rival no podía guardarse nada, se levanta de un salto escuchando la ovación del público, era su ultimo año y quería irse como campeona y dejar el titulo vacante al igual que lo hizo con el primero, además sus primas mayores estaban ahí junto a sus amigas no podía fallar.**

 **Tuerce la boca amargamente ¿como demonios se había podido levantar? estaba segura que el lazo en el cuello fue lo suficiente fuerte —¡debió dejarte ahí! No me ganaras—**

 **Sonríe con algo de maldad —No te dejare, aun no es mi tiempo de perder el titulo—**

 **Nuevamente se enfrascan en la lucha, Harumi logra escapar de una patada. da vuelta y le aplica un lazo más fuerte en el cuello, al ver que se levanta le aplica una doble desnucadora dejándola mareada lo cual aprovecha para apoyarse de las cuerdas, al verla en pie va con todo, dándole un codazo en plena cara.**

— **Roooaaaaaar— grita con fuerza escuchando el aplauso del público y los gritos, se acerca a ella toma sus piernas, las enrolla lo cual hace la figura cuatro la cual no dura ni 10 segundos y hace la figura 8, viendo como su oponente se rendía da una voltereta alzando los brazos en señal de victoria también siendo toma por el árbitro dando la señal de que era la ganadora, toma su campeonato, baja del ring con una sonrisa, chocando la mano de cada persona que podía hasta llegar atrás con los demás.**

— **Eres increíble muñeca felicidades— sonríe mientras la carga, era un chico alto de cabellos negros, ojos de color miel y piel blanca**

— **gracias Taro bájame ya — sonríe**

 **Todos los chicos y chicas se cambian de ropa, se pone su jeans de color negro, con su camisa manga larga de cuadros, se pone gorrita negra, toma su maleta donde está el campeonato y sale sintiendo el abrazo de sus primas Chiara y Melania.**

— **Eres increíble, pensé que no te levantarías, que susto nos diste enana— le dice una chica alta de cabello largo hasta la espalda baja de color blanco con las puntas azules, la cual padece de heterocromia uno de sus ojos es ambarino y el otro es rojo además de tener los ojos grandes a comparación del resto, es muy blanca, era su prima Melina.**

— **No te creas Meli me asuste mucho, ella tenía mucha fuerza ese lazo me saco de combate por unos segundos— sonríe**

— **Se notó, de milagro te salvaste del conteo y al final rugiste con ese codazo, que mala eres— la chica también era alta con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos de color grises, era Chiara**

— **Ni lo digas fue difícil, oigan ¿vamos a visitar a Em?— las mira con ojitos de gato**

 **Ambas primas asiente feliz**

— **Solo dejen que hable con mis amigas, por favor— corre a donde está sus dos mejores amigas —hola par de desquiciadas— se ríe recibiendo un coscorrón —Sakura eso me dolió—**

— **Eso es para que nos respetes loca de feria— le decía una chica bajita de cabello marrón oscuro con mechas californianas y de lentes**

— **Y después dices que soy atrevida — se ríe**

— **No seas creída enana— le dice una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, usando lentes, se llama Ruri**

— **oye no soy creída, quería decirles que gracias por venir a verme las quiero— las abraza fuerte — ahora debo irme ire a ver a Em, cuídense mañana nos vemos en la preparatoria— Se va corriendo.**

 **Llega al auto de su prima, se monta mientras hablan de cómo serian los hermanos, más o menos tenían información pero lo que no sabían ellas era lo que el destino les había preparado a cada una.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Ema y Wataru brincaban al ver que la chica había retenido el titulo, sonreían y comentaba la movida final para poder ganar.**

— **Ella es increíble, cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido reacciono bien, onee-chan ella es la mejor qué bueno que la conoceré, además me encanto como rugió tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía— dice el menor de los hermanos Asahina.**

— **Sí, no deja de sorprenderme, lo mejor del caso es que la conocerás hoy mismo porque en realidad no demora en venir, así que iré bajando me acompañas?—.**

— **Sí onee-chan, vamos a esperarle —.**

 **Ambos abandonan la sala dejando atónitos a todos los hermanos, cada uno empezó arreglar para no dar mala impresión a las primas de su castaña.**

— **Esa chica es muy linda, además es muy ruda — comento el basquetbolista de la nada.**

— **Tiene facciones muy delicadas, además se ve que cuida su cabello porque lo tiene pintado en dos tonos muy fuertes— Louis se fijo en cada detalle para darle un consejo.**

— **En lo que piensas Louis-nii-san, pero la verdad es muy linda además esa mezcla hindú no le queda nada mal— sonríe con cierta malicia el idol.**

— **¡Estas pensando en cosas pervertidas baka!— grito fuerte el pelirrojo.**

— **Parece que nuestra imouto-chan tienes primas demasiados atractivas no lo creen, conténganse — se burla el monje al ver los sonrojos de cada hermano.**

— **Te agradecería que te fueras a cambiar de ropa— le da un golpe el abogado tratando de contarlos a todos.**

 **Esperaban ansiosos la llega de la chicas, Ema se había encargado de que Wataru supiera mucho de ellas, notaron un carro estacionarse en el Sunrise Residence, del automóvil bajan tres chicas, dejando al menor con la boca abierta al verlas.**

— **Ema al fin te veo pequeña— le abraza la peli-blanca protectoramente luego se aleja de ella para que las demás le abrazaran.**

— **Que bueno verte bien— la peli-castaña abraza con calma a la menor, luego se aleja**

— **Em que linda estas— la abraza y luego mira al niño y se acerca —hola cómo te llamas?— sonríe**

 **Emocionado al ver que le hablan —mi nombre es Wataru y soy el hermano menor de los Asahina mucho gusto señoritas—**

— **Un gusto mi nombre es Melania— sonríe al ver al niño**

— **Me llamo Chiara un gusto — le mira y sonríe**

— **Mi nombres Harumi un gusto Wataru— sonríe**

— **Que bueno, que se conocieran, Harumi excelente movida eres la mejor, venga entremos para que conozcan espero que todo salga bien—**

 **Caminan con calma hasta el ascensor, entran en el hablando con ambos, salen de ahí con calma conversando hasta que llegan a la sala, viendo a todos los hermanos, que sonríe al ver a las chicas que acompañan a la castaña.**

— **E…etto, chicos les presento a mis primas— señala a la pali-plata —ella es Melania —**

— **Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Melania, soy prima de Ema y gracias por cuidar de ella— sonríe llamando la atención del quinto hermano.**

— **Muy bien ella es— señalando a la otra castaña**

— **Mi nombre es Rowen Chiara, soy prima de Ema, gracias por cuidar de ella— medio sonríe y se mira cada uno pero se pierde en los ojos azules del abogado el cual también se impresiona por la belleza de esta.**

— **Y ella es— señala a su prima**

— **Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Harumi muchas gracias por cuidar de mi prima— sonríe dulcemente, llamando la atención del séptimo hijo**

— **Mucho gusto chicas, es un honor que estén aquí— dicen todos los hermanos en coro**

— **Mi nombre es Asahina Masaomi soy el hijo mayor y soy pediatra— sonríe con calma**

— **El mío es Ukyo un gusto soy el segundo hijo y soy abogado— dice mirando fijamente a Chiara en todo momento**

— **Imouto-chan tus primas son lindas y son una bendición conocerlas, me llamo Kaname y soy monje— muestra un sonrisa coqueta**

— **Me llamo Hiraku soy el cuarto hijo y soy escritor— mira a cada chica con calma**

— **Me llamo Tsubaki soy el quinto hijo y soy seiyu— sonriéndole a la peli-blanca**

— **Soy Azusa el sexto hijo, soy el gemelo de Tsubaki también soy seiyu— se relaja un poco**

— **Mi nombre es Natsume, séptimo hijo soy el trillizo de ellos— señalando a los gemelos —Trabajo en una empresa de video juegos— mirando a Harumi**

— **Me llamo Louis, octavo hijo soy estilista, por cierto— mirando a las chicas — tienen un cabello muy lindo—**

 **Las tres chicas se sonrojan un poco**

— **Mi nombre es Subaru, noveno hijo, soy basquetbolista— observa a sus hermanos**

— **Me llamo Iori, decimo hijo, estudiante universitario, un gusto— sonríe entregando una flor a cada una**

 **Sonríen —gracias — dicen en coro**

— **Undécimo hijo, me llamo Yuusuke, soy compañero de Ema— un poco sonrojado**

— **Duodécimo hijo, me llamo Fuuto, soy un Idol— sonríe con malicia — próximo novio de Ema—**

 **Todos los hermanos le miran con mala cara, mientras las chicas ponen detrás a Ema, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.**

— **Antes de eso te daría una paliza, no te pases de listo conmigo o te hare una linda quebradora, siendo un Idol famoso no te conviene verdad, mas te vale que seas un caballero con ella— le advierte la menor de las primas, viendo que Natsume sonríe ante lo que dice.**

— **Ella tiene razón, eres un doble cara, se nota mucho si le haces algo no vivirás para contarlo— dice la castaña mirando duramente al chico.**

— **Recuerda ella es la campeona de Japón— se ríe la peli-blanca**

 **Todos los hermanos sabían de ante mano que lo que decían a su hermano era muy cierto, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que la menor de ellas era la ruda aunque su cara demostraba todo lo contrario, pero si le tocaba un pelo no sobreviviría, calmaron las aguas, mientras Ema moría de la vergüenza ante los sucedido que depararía el destino más adelante, tres quedaron prendados con las chicas y ellas no le eran indiferentes.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Notas:**

 ***En el próximo capítulo las demás oc aparecerán y conocerán a los chicos espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos después.**


	4. Un Encuentro Predestinado

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic y espero que este sea de su agrado lo trate de apegar lo mejor que pude a sus oc's .**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día que sus primas conocieron a sus hermanos, realmente le dio pena por Fuuto, trato de pasarse de listo por lo cual se llevo una de gratis dos gaznatadas por parte de Chiara y una súper quebradora por parte de Harumi, pero noto algo tres de sus hermanos observaban mucho a las chicas, en cierto modo le tranquilizaba porque solo amaba a uno no a todos, un golpe a la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones, se levanta con pereza, abre la puerta y ve al segundo hermano.**

— **Ukyo-san que ocurre necesita que le ayude en algo?— le mira con mucha calma.**

— **Ema, quería preguntarte por Chiara…— se sonroja un poco al recordar a la chica.**

 **Sonríe al verle — ella está bien Ukyo-san si quieres te doy su número— se lo apunta un pedazo de papel y se lo da.**

— **Gracias muchas gracias— se va con una sonrisa.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Estaba en la escuela mirando sus resultados de química y física había salido muy bien, regresa a la cafetería y vuelve a su puesto donde estaba su otra mejor amiga, se llama Katrina que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café claros y alta, era muy atlética y tenía mala cara.**

— **¿Qué ocurre Katrina porque esa cara? — le mira preocupada.**

— **Harumi falta muy poco para que te gradúes junto a Sakura y Ruri-san, no me quiero quedar sola, por eso tome la decisión de cambiarme a la escuela de Ema— suspira pesadamente.**

 **Queda estupefacta al oír lo que dice su amiga — vaya lamento no estar en tu año, que tal si hoy visitamos a Ema y le damos la noticia?— le sonríe viendo que la otras dos mencionadas se sientan en la misma mesa.**

— **¿Qué pasa?— mira ambas.**

— **Iremos a donde Ema — dice como si nada la más alta del grupo.**

— **Genial tengo un buen rato sin verla, será excelente verdad Ruri— sonríe mientras come con calma**

— **Tienes razón Sakura-chan será genial— come**

— **Muy bien nos veremos en la salida— todas asiente**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Una chica de ojos café miel, pelo castaño oscuro casi negro, ondulado con luces en color rojo, piel blanca, fue al templo a rezar y pedir por los suyos, sin percatarse que un monje rubio la estaba observando desde que entro al lugar sin perder un solo detalle, la chica aplaude.**

— **Espero que todo salga muy bien— suspira un poco cansada**

— **Sabes que con cada suspiro, pierdes un día feliz en tu vida— le sonríe con cierta picardía**

 **Se sonroja y mira al chico — al ver tu ropa, me imagino queres monje de este lugar— quita la mirada**

 **Sonríe al verle el sonrojo — así es, podría saber el nombre de la linda chica que hizo su oración— le mira**

 **Asiente y extiende su mano — mi nombre es Mizuno Lyra— muestra una pequeña sonrisa**

— **Un gusto Lyra-san, mi nombre es Asahina Kaname— estrecha su mano con suavidad**

— **Entonces tú debes ser unos de los hermanos de Ema— le mira**

 **Sorprendido — conoces a mi Imouto-chan— también le mira**

— **Así es, soy la abogada de la familia Hinata— mira el reloj lo lamento debo irme ya, cuando veas a Ema mándale saludo de mi parte Asahina-kun, hasta luego— se va con mucha calma, pero en realidad era por los nervios que le transmitió al estar cerca del monje.**

 **La mira irse, reparando nuevamente cada detalle — es hermosa, además es cercana a mi Imouto-chan será muy interesante a averiguar— sonríe y regresa al templo.**

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Iba murmurando un par de cosas debido a su enojo, no era para menos, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre total realmente detestaba a la chica que le dejo caer caramelo con avena, como no la había visto, quería darle un buen zape pero opto por bajarse del transporte, quería pegarle a un árbol con todas sus fuerzas de la nada subió la vista y vio su salvación una peluquería no dudo en entrar inmediatamente, miro a la recepcionista muy seria.**

— **Buenos días señorita en que podemos ayudarle— despega la vista del ordenador viendo a la joven.**

— **Quiero al mejor peluquero de este lugar, para que arregle este desastre —señala su cabello**

 **La mira compasivamente y asiente, toma el teléfono dice unas cuantas palabras —ya viene— sonríe**

 **Mira a los chicos y chicas que estaban ocupados, rogaba que fuera un buen peluquero quien le ayudara, hasta noto a un chico alto de cabellos avellanas, ojos miel con ropa muy cómoda, nota que se acerca a la recepcionista haciéndola sonrojar, luego ve que camina hacia ella y se sonroja.**

— **Hola mi nombre es Louis— mira el cabello y sonríe —no te preocupes yo arreglare el cabello ven conmigo por favor— le toma la mano de forma delicada.**

 **Asiente muy sonrojada aquel chico era muy guapo — gra-gracias—**

 **Se deja guiar hasta los lavaderos, el cual se sienta y pone su cabeza donde el indican, siente el agua en su cabello además los finos dedos del estilista quien con mucho cuidado empieza a retirar la miel y la avena, luego siente un olor dulzón era el champú que le estaban colocando, sintió como los masajes le relajaban, luego le ponen el acondicionador con el cual desenredan el cuero cabelludo, le lavan por completo, le colocan la toalla, le hacen levantarse, camina, llegar al puesto queda impresionada por el orden que había se sienta, ve como el chico le retira la toalla, desenredan nuevamente el cabello, lo dividen.**

— **¿Cómo te gusta la partidura? ¿En el medio? ¿De lado derecho? O ¿Izquierdo?— le lanzaba miradas con una sonrisa ladina mientras veía a través del espejo**

— **El flequillo de lado derecho por favor—sonríe era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda, mira la expresión del chico, le hacía sentir diferentes cosas —ocurre algo malo, Louis-san? —**

— **Tienes un cabello muy bonito ¿cómo fue que te ocurrió esto? — le mira**

— **Una chica derramo por accidente su avena con miel, por andar testeando— suspira**

— **Entiendo, te lo dejare muy lindo, le daré forma — empieza a cortar las puntas con cuidado**

— **Gracias— se relaja**

 **El chico empieza a cortar las puntas del cabello de manera tranquila y cómoda veía la expresión de aquella clienta, le agrado, noto lo mucho que se cuidaba el pelo, sonríe, mientras termina de cortar toma el blower y seca el cabello, luego la plancha la pasa con tranquilidad, pasa unos minutos y la deja lista.**

— **Listo esta fabulosa, por favor sigue cuidándote el cabello— sonríe y como quien no quiere la cosa —y ¿Cómo te llamas?— le mira**

— **Me llamo Elisa, mucho gusto Louis-san—sonríe**

 **Luego de la presentación, ambos hablan sobre la moda, cortes y tintes parel cabello con mucha naturalidad, llegan a la caja paga, toma la tarjeta que el chico le da y se sorprende al ver el apellido, le pregunta por Ema de manera alegra, luego este la invita a la casa, se despide con una dulce sonrisa y sale del local con el corazón a mil y satisfecha.**

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Salía de un largo día de sesión de fotografías para una importante campaña de publicidad, se sentía feliz por a ver sido escogida, caminaba de manera tranquila mientras pensaba que novela comprar de su escritora favorita era nada más y nada menos que Asakawa Hikaru. Corrió a la librería, consiguió aquella novela que deseaba leer, sale sin fijarse y choca con una persona.**

— **Lo lamento que torpe soy— levanto la vista y al ver con quien era se sonroja, tenía a su escritora favorita al frente**

 **Observo a la chica, sonrió al verle sonrojada, era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello es castaño claro con un poco de ondulaciones y llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, contextura delgada, piel blanca, ojos marrones oscuros y finos labios —No te preocupes estoy bien ¿cómo te llamas?—**

— **Me llamo Alizée Akiyama— dice con timidez**

— **Muy bien Alizée, ven conmigo— sonríe y le toma la mano llevándosela consigo.**

 **Pasan la tarde juntos, Hiraku le muestra que en realidad es hombre le comenta el por qué se viste de mujer, lo cual la chica queda impresionada y le confiesa que hace lo mismo y le gusta leer, que es lo que estudia haciendo que él, tome más interés por ella, se atreve a pedirle su número y promete verle pronto.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Estaba nerviosa, había ganado un boleto VIP y con entrada a back stage, conocería por fin a su Idol preferido era nada más y nada menos que Fuuto, la habían llevado a un salón de belleza, la arreglaron de manera linda a su gusto, la llevaban en un carro, en unos minutos llego al lugar donde se daría el concierto, bajo con mucha calma aunque por dentro no se sentía para nada tranquila, entro al lugar, una chica muy amable la recibió le indico en donde estaba el lugar para que viera todo muy cerca, luego la condujo al back stage, vio como tocaron la puerta, escucho su voz dando la aprobación, entro tímidamente con una sonrisa, dejando al chico admirando a su a la niña que había tenido que conocer.**

— **Ho-hola Fuuto-san, es un honor conocerte— sonríe de manera especial al chico al frente**

— **Hola el gusto es mío, para es un honor que te pude conocer— se sorprende de él mismo por sus palabras — ¿Cómo te llamas?— observando a la chica de tiene el cabello rubio oscuro y largo, de piel blanca, ojos mieles, tiene buen cuerpo pero si exagerar.**

— **Me llamo Aurora Sakata— le mira y sonríe**

— **Aurora-san espero que cantes las canciones a toda voz —**

 **Hablan más, entrando un poco en confianza, luego sale del back stage llega al lugar donde el indican que es al frente del escenario, pasan 5 minutos y empieza el concierto donde todas fanáticas empiezan a cantar a todo pulmón, estaba disfrutando en grande hasta que nota la mirada de él encima de su persona lo cual hace que se sonroje levemente, el concierto dura dos horas y medias, la vuelven a buscar, regresa al camerino y lo felicita por su actuación, intercambian números, se despiden y se va.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Salen de la escuela, caminan con calma hacia donde Ema, van conversando de todo un poco, Harumi les cuenta lo ocurrido cuando fue con sus primas escuchando las risas de sus amigas a todo dar las quería matar pero no podía, abordaron el metro en unos minutos llegan, bajan caminan con mucha tranquilidad, ven el residencial viendo las caras de ellas y se ríe.**

— **Dejen su cara de poema para después, entren tontas— entran de manera calmada, nota que Sakura choca con alguien y sonríe al notar con quien.**

 **Estaba distraída chateando que no pudo ver a la persona con la cual chocaría, solo sintió el medio empujón, alzo la vista y se sonrojo inmediatamente. Al notar el sonrojo de la mas bajita de las chicas la ayuda a levantarse y sonríe de manera calmada.**

— **Lo lamento no te vi, mi nombre es Azusa y el tuyo— le mira fijamente a los ojos viendo que el sonrojo aumenta**

— **Me lla-llamo Sakura, un gusto— sonríe tímidamente**

— **Bueno un gusto Sakura-chan— la ayuda a levantarse**

 **Todas las demás miran la escena y esconden su sonrisa al ver a la más baja sonrojada, el sexto hermano las hace pasar, suben al elevador, todas miran disimuladamente a los dos que están atrás, llegan al piso indicado, ven como son guiadas a la sala donde están Yuusuke, Subaru, Natsume, Ukyo, Masaomi y Hiraku.**

— **Buenas tardes— dicen todas con una leve reverencia viendo como los hermanos también la hacen.**

— **Sean bienvenidas chicas— dice el cuarto hijo viendo a las demás chica**

— **Gracias Hiraku-san, ellas son amigas de Em y también mías— sonríe**

— **Mi nombre es Atobe Katrina, un gusto — sonríe llamando la atención de cierto pelirrojo**

— **Un gusto el mi nombre es Misaki Sakura— dice con un poco de tranquilidad aunque sabía que el chico de lentes la miraba**

— **Mi nombre es Ritsuka Ruri, un gusto— sonríe de manera tranquila siendo observada por cierto basquetbolista**

— **Entonces las cuatros se graduaran en este año— pregunto el mayor de los Asahina**

— **No, ellas— señala a Sakura, Ruri y Harumi —se gradúan este año, yo lo haré a la par de Ema, me cambiare pronto a su escuela—**

— **Oh ya veo— dijo el séptimo hijo viendo a la chica**

— **Ema ya viene— aviso el segundo hijo**

— **Después de todo donde recibiste año nuevo Harumi— las otras miran a la mencionada**

— **En Colombia, nos fuimos Chiara, Sora, Melina, Daisuke, mis tíos, mis padres y yo, la verdad fui muy lindo— las mira**

— **Tú hermano se ha puesto muy guapo, pero supe que se casara— sonríe al ver la cara de molestia**

— **Ni de broma Katrina, primero pierdo el campeonato antes que esa aberración ocurra— fruce el ceño**

 **Todas las chicas sabían de antemano de que Harumi no soportaba a su cuñada, por muchas razones, sentían pena pero también se daban cuenta de que era lo mejor, pasan una tarde amena con todos incluyendo a Ema, tanto Masaomi aprovechaba para estar cerca de su castaña, Yuusuke empezó a platicar con Katrina se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas en común, Sakura hablaba con Azusa sobre animes, mientras Natsume tuvo oportunidad de saber más de aquella niña que consideraba ruda pero tierna a la vez.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^**_

 _ ***Blower: secadora de cabello**_

 _ **PD: feliz año nuevo**_


	5. Presentación Amarga

_**Bueno espero que este capítulo les agrade ^_^ ya que habrá reflexiones por parte de los hermanos Asahinas y de las chicas sobre la relación que llevan y los sentimientos que le tienen a Ema, sin más que decir disfruten.**_

 **En la casa de los Asahina, 11 de los 13 hermanos estaban en sus cavilaciones, realmente lo que cada chica le habían dicho a cada uno de ellos era verdad, se escucharon suspiro menos del mayor de ellos que solo los miraba con mucha calma, el se imagina la situación, luego de un largo silencio el segundo hablo.**

— **Al parecer les paso lo mismo a todos lo que estamos aquí, a excepción de Masao-nii-san— suspira**

— **Me dijo que cuando tuviera mis sentimientos claro, hablaríamos y no será nada fácil —masculla con frustración el Idol**

— **A nosotros también nos dijeron la misma frase— dice el resto con un gran pesar**

— **Es que ustedes se complican, deben darse cuenta si aun están enamorados de Ema o de las chicas, cada una es diferente y son especiales— dice el mayor de los hermanos mirando a cada uno**

— **A mí me gusta demasiado Melina, cuando me separo de ella algo en mí se pone triste, desanimado como si no hubiera vida después de ella — dijo el peli-blanco al recordar a la chica**

— **La verdad Harumi, es especial tiene una magia única para atraparte, a pesar que tiene un carácter difícil y es muy ruda, tiene sentimientos muy nobles y hermosos — dice el séptimo de los hermanos, mientras los demás quedan impresionados ente la confesión — ¿Qué? Ella me gusta demasiado!—**

— **Chiara, es única me encanta su carácter, su manera de ser todo de ella, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta — suspira pesadamente Ukyo al recordar la discusión.**

— **Katrina, es una chica especial, me encanta estar a su lado, observarla cuando juega tenis, demuestra lo comprometida que es, ella es para mí — comenta el pelirrojo al aire**

— **A mí me encanta estar con Alizée, ella es sencillamente increíble, me entiende más que nadie — dice el escritor asombrando a sus hermanos**

— **Aurora, es… la chica que buscaba no le interesa mi fama, solo quería estar a mi lado y compartir— recordando todo**

— **Sakura, es muy especial, no pensé que me atrapara tan rápido con esa linda sonrisa y esa timidez que la caracteriza — revela el gemelo de Tsukari**

— **Ruri, es una chica muy tierna, pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero con ella la paso muy bien, además le gusta el deporte como a mí — dice Subaru con una sonrisa**

— **Elisa, es una chica que se cuida mucho su cabello, pero además es muy agradable pasar el rato con ella, te hace reir como una — dice Louis con una sonrisa al recordarla**

— **Lyra, es una mujer muy especial, fuerte, decidida, trabajadora, tiene muchas cualidades para destacar — sonríe el monje al recordar como la conoció**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Mientras tanto Ema, se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido con sus primas y amigas, sabía de ante mano que sus hermanos se quedaron prendados de las chicas, pero cuando anunció que estaba formalmente con el mayor, escucho muchos reclamos, las chicas estuvieron ese día, las vio decepcionarse un poco de cada uno de ellos, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver con la madurez, con lo que tomaron aquello, pero veía a sus hermanos lamentarse y estar mal sin ellas. Se acercó a donde ellos y los miro.**

 **— Me he dado cuenta que mis primas y amigas les gusta, porque les trae caminando el camino de la amargura, pero lamentarse no servirá de nada — les miro con calma**

— **Lo que dice Ema, es cierto, deberían buscarlas y hablar con ellas, para solucionar todo esto — dijo el mayor de los Asahinas**

— **Es que… Sabemos que la regamos de manera muy grande y aparatosa — dijeron el resto con amargura**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **~Flash Back~**

 **Era un día soleado y muy hermoso, Ema había llamado a sus amigas y primas, diciéndoles que tenía un anuncio muy importante que hacer, por el teléfono todas pudieron notar la emoción de la castaña la cual todas aceptaron ir ese día a la residencia de los Asahina, como todas se conocían propusieron ir a la casa de Harumi, para irse todas juntas.**

— **Daisuke, levántate, vendrán nuestras primas y mis amigas aquí, para irnos donde Ema— le tira un cojin a su hermano mayor**

— **Voy peque, no me pegues, además debo irme, pídele a William que las lleve allá— ve que su hermana asiente y se va**

 **Acomoda todo en la casa, luego busca su ropa, zapatos, accesorios y demás, estaba emocionada, no lo quería aceptar aun, pero deseaba ver a Natsume, poco a poco se iban conociendo y eso le agradaba, al oír como tocaban la puerta, corre y les abre a todas las chicas.**

— **Bienvenidas a mi casa, por favor sigan — se hace a un lado dejando que las chicas entren a su casa**

— **Hermosa casa — dijeron las chicas al entrar**

 **En la casa de Harumi, había un gran alboroto todas querían verse bien, para impresionar a los chicos que les traían loca, a pesar que ninguna demostraba aquello, se sentían muy bien con estar a su lado.**

 **Por otro lado en la residencia de los Asahina, era una gran incertidumbre, que deseaba expresar la castaña, la notaban muy feliz, se fueron a la sala a esperar la noticia.**

— **Etto… las chicas vienen en 20 minutos, espero que haya mucha comida para todos — dice Ema, con una sonrisa viendo la cara de los chicos**

 **Quedaron impresionados al oírle decir aquellas palabras, más de uno se levantó a terminar de arreglarse que si el cabello, la corbata, la camisa y hasta cambiarse de pantalón.**

— **Vendrá Sakura, debo estar muy presentable — dice Azusa emocionado, mientras se termina de arreglar el cabello**

— **Veré a Chiara, podré charlar y conocerle mucho más —dice entusiasmado el abogado de la familia**

— **Meli-chan, estará aquí, le cantare una canción — dice de manera infantil el peli-blanco**

— **Alizée, nuevamente nos veremos eso me agrada mucho — acomoda la mesa de manera tranquila mientras mira a su hermano Louis**

— **Eli, se verá hermosa — murmura con suavidad mientras ayuda a Hiraku**

— **A ver, Ruri le gustará mucho que me vista así— dice el noveno de los Asahina un poco nervioso**

— **Le prometí a Katrina, estar presentable — se acomoda el cabello, mientras ve como Fuuto le hace burla —te golpearé si sigues!— dice el pelirrojo enojado**

— **Jajaja, te vez chistoso, pero yo me veo mucho mejor, además Aurora, siempre es feliz— dice el Idol**

— **Lyra, después de mucho tiempo te volveré a ver— sonríe el monje de manera feliz**

— **Te veré mi querida luchadora— el peli-naranja recuerda la sonrisa de Harumi**

 **Pasan los 20 minutos llegan las chicas muy bien vestidas, saludan a Ema de manera cariñosa y protectora, pasan a la sala donde están los chicos, saludando a casa uno, cada una toma su lugar de manera junto al chico que les gusta (las casualidades no existen xD) miran como Masaomi y Ema bajan muy felices y sonrientes hasta ponerse frente a ellos.**

— **Muchachos me alegro de tenerlos a todos aquí, Ema y yo tenemos que darles una gran noticia— mira a todos**

— **Mis primas y amigas que bueno que están aquí, es muy importante para mí— sonríe**

 **Masaomi y Ema se miran y hacen un breve conteo y…**

 **— Nosotros somos novios y queríamos compartirlos con ustedes—**

 **Las chicas gritan emocionadas, felicitan a la castaña y al médico con una sonrisa, abrazos y dándoles buenos deseos a ambos chicos, mientras los hermanos tenían cara de cujie, las chicas se dan cuenta de ello, todos miran a los chicos.**

 **— Como pueden! Ema porque él y no alguno de nosotros!— gritó Tsubaki y Azusa al mismo tiempo**

— **A mí no me extraña que estén juntos, pero no lo puedo compartir su alegría —dice Natsume con Hiraku**

— **Esto es… una traición— gritan Yuusuke y Fuuto**

— **Que sean felices de verdad, se lo merecen — hablan de manera tranquila Kaname y Ukyo aunque sus caras no lo demostraban**

— **Nosotros si nos alegramos de verdad por ustedes — dijeron con una sonrisa Louis y Iori**

 **— No lo aceptamos— hablaron Subaru y Wataru**

 **Las primas y amigas de Ema pusieron una cara de decepción ante la actitud de los hermanos, aunque muy orgullosamente mantuvieron la postura, lo primero que hicieron fue mirar a la castaña y notaron la tristeza que tenía por como sus hermanastros se pusieron con el noviazgo que tenía con el mayor de ellos.**

— **Acaso son tontos?, no pueden compartir la felicidad de su hermana? Realmente es lamentable su comportamiento — dijo Melina con un tono muy severo, viendo como los hermanos de su prima se sorprendían**

— **Son unos egoístas, hasta Masaomi, sabe que algunos de ustedes pudo estar con ella o también otro que no fuera ninguno de los que está aquí!— habló seriamente Chiara, sin mirar al abogado de la familia**

— **Realmente son… unos idiotas, les juro que si Ema, llora por su culpa los mandaré al hospital sin compasión alguna! Comportasen como hombres de verdad, pero creo que eso les quedo muy grande — sale al frente la luchadora, diciendo aquellas palabras acidas, mirando a cada uno de ellos.  
**

— **Que decepción— dijeron el resto de las chicas**

 **Al final de la velada los hermanos pidieron disculpas por su comportamiento, mientras las demás solo observaban, luego las chicas se despidieron de todos se manera seria, excepto con la pareja a la cual le dieron su bendición y le desearon mucha felicidad, cada una salió con calma, sin percatarse que los chicos iban detrás de ellas para hablar.**

— **Chiara, espera por favor no te vayas así— le siguió el paso hasta ver que la chica le miró de forma fría**

— **Ukyo-san, por favor no me siga más, creo que usted no sabe lo que siente, mientras sea así, no me busque, ni me llames — se monta al auto dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca**

— **Meli, por favor espera, déjame explicarte — dijo Tsubaki a la peli-blanca con puntas azules que caminaba rápidamente**

— **Para ti Melina-chan — le mira con dureza**

— **Pero…— le mira con culpabilidad**

— **Cuando aclares lo que sientes me buscas, sino déjame tranquila — se va sin mirarle**

— **Sakura, escúchame, la verdad me tomo por sorpresa yo no…— ve como la chica lo detiene, el de los lentes se queda impresionado**

— **No quiero escuchar más, no me gustan las excusas, déjame en paz, si estas por Ema, entonces búscate a alguien, que se parezca a ella — se va al auto**

— **Harumi, espera por favor — persigue la luchadora**

— **Déjame, no quiero saber nada, cuando te aclares hablamos mientras tanto quítate— se va al auto con las demás**

 **Cada chica, le dijeron algo similar a los demás, se montaron al auto de la familia de Harumi, se fueron, hasta dejar a cada una de ellas en su casa, se sentían un poco lastimadas con lo ocurrido pero mantendrían su promesa, no les hablarían hasta que se aclararan sus sentimientos, por ellas y por Ema.**

 **~Fin de Flash Back~**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Todos los hermanos suspiraron pesadamente, habían pasado un mes después de ello, todos se habían dado cuenta que el amor por Ema, se había convertido en hermandad como siempre debió ser, ahora les quedaba ir con cada chica y enamorarlas, pero sabían que no sería fácil y les costaría trabajo.**

 **Siento a ver demorado demasiado tiempo con la historia pero, por compromisos personales, salud y universidad, pero he vuelto. Espero que les guste y sigan la lectura. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Consejos y Desespero

_**Cuando no hay internet entra la inspiración (¿) Empecemos xd**_

 _ **Después**_ _ **de un día entero de pensar en que harían para recuperar a las chicas que les quitaban el sueño, se fueron a dormir. Al**_ _ **día**_ _ **siguiente cada hermano se levantó, Ukyo fue a la cocina hacer el desayuno para todos, como siempre Ema, lo ayudo a colocar los platos en los respectivos asiento, luego de un rato se llenó la mesa, todos calladamente miraban a la pareja pidiendo consejos, estos al notar las miradas de cordero accedieron.**_

— _**No debería ayudarles, pero lo hare son mis hermanos y no los quiero ver asi, excepto a Iori y Wataru, los demás al estudio — el mayor de los 13 se levanta junto a Ema para ir al estudio con los demás hermanos.**_

 _ **Al llegar~**_

— _**Ukyo, no será fácil con Chiara, ella tiene un antiguo amor, que no supera del todo, pero es una mujer muy fuerte, debes conocerla más y saber si quieres estar con ella— la castaña miro al abogado asentir**_

— _**Entiendo, yo puedo comprender, no hay problema con eso— aseguro el segundo de los Asahina con firmesa**_

— _**Bien — miro al monje — Lyra, es muy especial Kaname-nii-san, no te la dejara fácil por lo que ocurrió, pero puedes empezar regalando un buen libro para leer— sonríe al ver la cara del monje**_

— _**Gracias imouto-chan, haré lo posible por ganarme a Lyra, poco a poco, ella es especial— suspiro con alegría y pensando que libro regalarle a la chica**_

— _**Hikaru-san, Alizée es especial, además tienen mucho en común, le gusta vestirse de su género contrario, arte, literatura, poesía, actuación y escritura— ríe al ver las cara de los demás hermanos, pero noto que él escritor sonreía con agrado**_

— _**Eso es más que suficiente, ella es para mí, sé que no será fácil, pero valdrá la pena — dijo el travestido de manera muy divertida**_

— _**Tsubaki, tienes un trabajo difícil, Meli, no es fácil, pero libros clásicos como de Oscar Wilde, los adora el rock es lo que le encanta, ama el anime yaoi con locura— rompe en carcajadas al ver la cara de todos**_

— _**Así que yaoi eh~— ríe malicioso —gracias por el dato hermanita— empieza a planear**_

— _**Azusa, Sakura es una persona muy sensible y terca a morir, pero le encanta los videos juegos de terror, aunque grite como loca, lo juega además de la música — se relaja un poco la castaña y bebe agua — y a ver si te dejan acercarte a ella —**_

— _**Gracias Ema, de verdad la cuidaré muy bien— sonríe sutilmente**_

— _ **Natsume-san…— le mira con un poco de culpabilidad — sinceramente Harumi, te dará una paliza en el ring— ve como el peli-naranja se pone pálido — Pero es una chica muy sensible, no lo demuestra claro está. La historia, los postres, dibujos y anime/manga— le mira**_

— _**E-entiendo— rezaba internamente — Yo haré lo posible por estar con ella— dice con firmeza el séptimo de los Asahina**_

 _ **Todos los hermanos miraron a Natsume, con cierto pesar, habían visto como la chica le había hecho una doble quebradora a Fuuto y sudaron frío.**_

— _ **Louis-san, ha Eli le gusta mucho la sangre, la música vocaloid y los animales, no le gusta tener mucho su cabello suelto también le gusta el anime/manga— le mira con calma**_

— _**Interesante información, ya sé cómo empezar— el peluquero de la familia muestra una pequeña sonrisa**_

— _**Subaru-san, Ruri le encanta el yaoi, un poco de balada-rock, la fotografía, también le encanta los deportes— mira al basquetbolista un poco sonrojado**_

— _ **Claro ya sé por dónde empezar—oculta su vergüenza lo mejor posible el noveno hijo**_

— _ **Yuusuke, Katrina capaz se vengará de ti, pero le encanta el chocolate, maquillaje, ropa, anime/manga y salir al parque — mira a su compañero de clase**_

— _**No será fácil, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo— dice muy seguro el pelirrojo, ignorando al Idol**_

— _**Fuuto-kun, con Aurora deberás hacer mucho esfuerzo, es una persona un poco frágil aunque no lo demuestre, más te vale cuidarla o le diré a Harumi, que te haga una paralizadora— le mira con seriedad**_

— _ **Entiendo no te preocupes— suda frío al oír la amenaza que le lanza la castaña**_

— _**Adicional deben aclarar con ellas, que ya no sienten nada por Ema, porque si no los echaran como papayas viejas inservibles, entienden?— dice el mayor de los Asahina, con mucha seriedad mirando a cada uno y viéndolos asentir con fervor**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Mientras tanto Chiara, estaba preparando un informe para su carrera de psicología, le encantaba esa profesión porque sentía que podía ayudar muchas personas, principalmente si era con los niños, siguió tecleando y de la nada se acordó de un pasado que aún no olvidaba.**_

— _**Esto es muy difícil, no poder olvidarte y seguir aferrándome a ti, no me hace bien—**_

 _ **Se dice a sí misma, pensando en un hombre que amo demasiado, pero que murió en un accidente de tránsito, en el cual ella iba en el carro, trato de salvarle y no pudo hacer nada más que verlo morir, eso la marco fuertemente, aun no superaba ese gran dolor.**_

— _**Pero a la vez pienso en ese idiota de lentes, que no sabe lo que quiere y solo esta obsesionado con los pechos grandes, es un idiota!—**_

 _ **Se despeina desesperada al recordar, la reacción que el abogado había tomado, cuando su prima anunció su noviazgo con el médico de la familia, esperaba internamente que él, se decidiera con rapidez para no ilusionarse.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Lyra, se miraba al espejo mientras peinaba su cabellera castaño oscuro en una trenza de lado, ya había terminado su trabajo para la ONU, hasta por fax lo envió para no tener ni una ocupación en la tarde, necesitaba meditar un poco, sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de los Asahina.**_

— _**Debí imaginarlo, pero aun así espero que él, se aclare, condenado monje pervertido!— hace un puchero, termina de hacerse la trenza — A vestirme y despejar la mente—**_

 _ **Se va a su closet, busca unos jeans cómodo, se lo pone, luego se coloca un suéter de color azul marino, luego unas zapatillas de jeans altas y se va donde sus mejores amigos a jugar videos un buen rato para no pensar en el monje.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **La tomboy salía de una extensa sesión fotográfica, se cambió a su ropa que tanto le gustaba y se sentía muy cómoda, al salir de la agencia, va a comerse un helado de frambuesa, para enfriar un poco su cabeza con todo lo ocurrido en el mes anterior, no había mantenido contacto absoluto con Hikaru, en parte le hacía ponerse triste pero sabía que era lo correcto por ahora.**_

— _**Heladito ven a mí, para hacerme olvidar un rato — paga el helado y procura no reírse de la cara de la cajera — seguramente pensó que era un chico— murmura para sí y sonríe feliz**_

 _ **Llega a su departamento, se quita la gorra y se sienta en el sofá, empezaba a revisar a que fundación mandaría dinero, para ayudar a los ancianos, que eran dejados por sus familias en los asilos, le encantaba ayudar a los demás sin compromiso alguno.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **La peli-blanca peinaba sus puntas azules con mucha calma, se hace una cola alta y se enrolla el cabello y deja unos cabellos sueltos para que perfilen su rosto, luego tomo un short corto se lo coloca, luego de una camiseta grande de color azul, luego unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, se pone su anillo-reloj en el dedo corazón, se pone brillo en los labios y toma su bolso para salir a un antro con sus amigos un rato.**_

— _ **Así estoy perfecta— sonríe y se toma una foto para luego salir de su casa y llama a su mejor amiga — ya voy de salida, espero que estés lista esta noche es de nosotras—**_

 _ **Empieza a conducir con mucha calma, hacia la casa de su amiga, en el camino iba pensando en el peli-blanco, siempre escucha noticias, pero trataba de no darle mayor importancia, porque recordaba siempre lo que sucedió aquel día, no lo vería hasta que el estuviera muy claro lo que deseaba.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **La más bajita estaba escribiendo en su diario lo que habían pasado, todo el día había estado peleando con Ruri, Katrina y Harumi, se sentía muy bien con sus amigas, le hacían sentir más segura y de que no estaba sola, pero ni un solo día dejo de pensar en Azusa, le dolía un poco saber que estaba interesado en su amiga Ema, esperaba que todo fuera mas sencillo.**_

— _**Parece que no dejas de pensar en él— le dice Ruri de manera tranquila y mirándole**_

— _**La verdad no, duele un poco saber que está interesado en otra, tal vez yo no…— se queda callada al ver la mirada de su amiga**_

— _**Ni se te ocurra decir eso, vales mucho, solo es cuestión de esperar que esos mensos, se den cuenta— le abraza con fuerza**_

 _ **Sakura, entendió muy bien el mensaje que le dijo su amiga, debía confiar más en sí misma, debía trabajar más en ello y lo haría y con ayuda de sus amigas saldría mucho más rápido de aquello y solo esperaba que él, se apurara aclarar todo.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Se sienta a tocar el piano, con mucho entusiasmo entre notas tristes y alegres, se concentró tanto que hasta toco demás, luego se puso a pensar en todo aquello que le podía afectar, va a la cocina, toma un plato y se sirve un poco de flan, se lo come de manera rápida, se viste y va de compras para distraerse por un buen rato, en el mall se da cuenta que esta nada y nada menos que Louis, se oculta.**_

— _ **Espero que no me vea—rezaba internamente y con mucha astucia escapa del pasillo — ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?—**_

 _ **Se pone a pensar en el chico de cabellos avellanas y se sonroja, le había aplicado la misma condición a él, para saber si aclaraba sus sentimientos, aunque la espera la estaba desesperando un poco.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Después de hablar con Sakura, se sentó a pensar en Subaru, tenía ganas de verle, pero su orgullo no le permitía, se va a practicar un rato baloncesto, luego se va a descansar, tomar sus pertenencias, se fue caminando con toda tranquilidad a su casa que estaba cerca de la escuela**_

— _ **Falta muy poco para la graduación— se pierde en sus pensamientos y se despeina un poco —basta Ruri, él debe buscarte y decir se aclaró todo—**_

 _ **Llega a su casa, se da un baño, luego come algo muy leve, se dispone hacer la tarea, apenas ve la hora va corriendo a la sala a ver el juego del chico, al cual apoya a escondidas y reza para que no salga lesionado y que gané cada juego.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **El décimo de los Asahina, estaba caminando de manera tranquila en la universidad, sabia de ante mano que era popular, pero no le prestaba atención, metido en sus cavilaciones choco con una chica alta, ni tan gruesa ni tan delgada, cabello negro con puntas de color gris, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y un muy buen cuerpo. Al notar aquello se sonrojo un poco y ayudo a la chica a levantarse.**_

— _**Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos— apenado y le mira — Me llamo Asahina Iori—**_

— _ **Acepto tus disculpas, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba— sonríe — Mi nombre es Ordoñez Yaritza un gusto— hace reverencia**_

 _ **Era una chica mitad española y japonesa, la cual finalmente se había ido a vivir a Japón, para estudiar y trabajar, estaba apenas conociendo la universidad a fondo, al chocar con Iori, se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero para su buena suerte empezaron a charlar de manera tranquila este se ofreció hacerle un tour en la universidad.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Katrina entrenaba fuertemente, golpeaba la pelota de tenis muy fuerte a tal punto que daña el encordado de su raqueta, suspira frustrada no dejaba de pensar en el pelirrojo, faltaba muy poco para cambiarse a la misma escuela, mira la foto que se habían tomado en un parque cerca de su casa, al ver a su hermano mayor cerca cambia su manera de ser y habla con él y luego va a su cuarto.**_

— _ **hasta cuando podré seguir así, esto acaba—**_

 _ **Se sienta frente a su tocador y empieza a peinarse el cabello de manera delicada, luego recuerda la tarea, se levanta y va hacerla con tranquilidad hasta terminar, luego come una fruta y juega con su gata.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **La chica de cabellos rubios oscuros, se quería aventar por un puente, no había ido a ver en ni un solo concierto, solo veía los mensaje de texto que le dejaba, se limitaba a ver el concierto por la televisión, cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones de Fuuto, hasta un momento llego a sentir en una de las tantas que cantó que le pedía perdón.**_

— _ **Será acaso que tú, te habrás dado cuenta que no la amas como crees— miraba la tv**_

 _ **Aurora, suspiro con gran pesar adoraba a Fuuto, pero tenía en cuenta que él quería a Ema, era su mejor amiga, tenía ganas de hablarle como no tenía idea, se levantó a tomar un poco de agua para poder seguir cantado las canciones que le encantaba.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Entrenaba con todo, había dañado sus guantes preferidos, terminó su entrenamiento al medio día, se reunió con su hermano mayor para explicarle por que no aceptaba a su prometida, le enseñó las pruebas de infidelidad, vio como el rostro de su hermano se ensombrecía e iba a reclamar, luego lo espero, al verle este le anunció que el compromiso estaba roto, salió en su patineta a pasear un rato.**_

— _ **Esto es muy difícil — dice al aire hasta sentir un abrazo y mira quien es —Taro…—**_

— _**Al parecer hablaste con tú hermano— la ve asentir — él es fuerte, no te preocupes princesa—**_

 _ **Siente como su amigo le abraza para reconfortarla de alguna manera, se relaja un rato, luego de eso se ponen a patinar y cantar algunas canciones, pero recordó a cierto ejecutivo peli-naranja y puso cara de cuije, sintió otro abrazo y se relajó otra vez.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Sin que ellas lo supieran cada chico, las habían seguido para cuidarlas, pero: Kaname, Hiraku, Tsukari y Natsume, estaban que se los llevaba el diablo al ver que algunos y alguna habían puesto sus ojos en las chicas que ellos deseaban tener a su lado.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste uwu, dejen sus comentarios XD**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **Yaritza te puse con Iori, espero que te guste .-.**_


	7. Confesiones parte 1

_**Aquí vamos XD espero que les guste**_

—

 _ **Kaname, Hiraku, Tsubaki y Natsume están realmente estaban que el toro se los llevaba por el cuerno, no podían creer que hubiera competencia, los celos se hicieron evidentes para ellos, mientras las chicas estaban entretenidas con sus amigos, conversando, patinando, jugando, etc. Ellas sin en cambio ni si quiera se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría.**_

— _**¿Quién demonios es ese tipo, que abraza y ríe con Lyra?— murmuro bajo el monje acercándose a donde se encontraban**_

— _**Si serás tonto Kyo, así no es xD— reía la abogada de manera sutil de su mejor amigo**_

— _ **Mujer malvada no se burle de mí— dijo el joven de cabello castaño, ojos grises y alto, de la nada ve al rubio —se le perdió algo joven —**_

 _ **Lyra mira y se sorprende al ver la cara del monje, enrojecida por el enojo, que le pasaba, se preguntaba internamente ella, mientras sintió que era cargada por este y se la llevaba, le hizo señas a su amigo de no perseguirle, luego de media hora siente que es bajada y le da una cachetada al monje.**_

— _**¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso no estás celoso de tú hermano? — dice molesta la castaña, encarándolo y esperando respuesta**_

— _**No, no lo estoy— le mira — No he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo que no te vi, extraño estar contigo… — confiesa el rubio**_

— _**¿Q-qué dices?— dice en un susurro audible, se sentía feliz por escuchar aquello pero quería más explicación**_

— _**No negaré que estuve interesado en Ema, pero cuando te conocí todo dentro de mi cambio, desde que te vi, no deje de pensar en ti, quería conocerte más, admiro lo que haces y como trabajas, eres increíble — toma aire — ese día me tomo por sorpresa, más sin en cambio no era amor, solo quería proteger a mi imouto-chan, lo juro todo este tiempo que no supe de ti, fue tortuoso, ahora que te vi con ese tonto de quinta avenida, no puede controlar mis celos— le mira y nota el sonrojo de la chica**_

 _ **Estaba paralizada con las palabras escuchas, era lo que quería saber, lo confirmó, los sentimientos hacia su amiga Ema, pero ahora era ella quien estaba en el corazón del rubio, eso la llenaba de alegría, le mira con firmeza.**_

— _**¿Estás seguro ya no sientes nada por ella? — le era inevitable preguntarle al hombre que tenía al frente —necesito oírlo — se sonroja un poco mas**_

— _**Muy seguro de lo que digo, la quiero y adoro como lo que es mi imouto-chan, además sé que ella es feliz, más si nos ve juntos —**_

 _ **Se acercó a la castaña con sumo cuidado, la abraza por la cintura, mirándole a los ojos directamente, se acerca más a los labios de ella, primero los roza, para luego convertir el roce en su primer beso con la mujer que lo traía de vuelta y media. Lyra no correspondió al instante, si no después de unos segundo, también le abraza para sentirlo cerca, no era un sueño, era realidad, luego de separarse, el rubio llevo sana y salva a la castaña e invitándole a salir al día siguiente, cosa que ella no rechaza, ve como el monje se va con una sonrisa y tocándose los labios.**_

— _**El primer beso de muchos, mi querida Lyra— va a casa con tranquilidad, después preguntaría quien era aquel chico que la acompañaba.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **La castaña salió a tomar un poco de aire, también porque iba a donar el dinero a la casa que albergaba a los viejitos, en medio del camino se encontró a un buen amigo de la infancia, el cual tenía años de no ver, se fueron juntos a la casa hogar a entregar el dinero, luego de eso fueron a comer juntos recordando anécdotas e historias actuales de ambos, entre risas y elogios, la chica se sintió un poco cohibida. Hiraku, vio aquello y no le agradaba nada, a pesar que solo hablaban, notó la mirada del chico hacia Alizée, poco a poco se acercó un poco a ellos, al llegar sonríe y los saluda, agarra la mano de la castaña y se la lleva a otro lugar.**_

— _**¿Qué te pasa, Hiraku? ¿Por qué haces eso? — le mira de manera severa por el atrevimiento**_

— _**¿Qué hacías con ese tipejo? — dice en un tono muy celoso sin más ni menos**_

 _ **Se sorprende mucho al oír el tono de voz — No tengo porque darte explicaciones, tú no eres mi novio ni nada por el estilo — en el interior se sentía bien al verle de esa manera**_

 _ **Se enoja — Eso es lo de menos, no quiero que mires a otro que no sea yo— le mira**_

— _**Hiraku tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso por…— algo la hizo quedarse callada**_

 _ **Era que nada más y nada menos que el escritor travestido le estaba besando, al principio la chica se resistió, pero fue cayendo poco a poco hasta corresponderle el beso que fue subiendo un poco la intensidad hasta quedar sin aire, no se atrevía a mirarlo por la pena.**_

— _**Vamos te llevaré a tu casa, pero te lo digo desde ahora, no amo a mi a Ema como mujer, sino como la hermana menor que es, quiero conocerte más y tener algo más serio contigo — le mira a los ojos**_

— _ **E-está bien — dice con voz tímida, jamás pensó que el escritor le besaría pero le había encantado**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Busca a su mejor amiga y se van a la discoteca al llegar busca un lugar cómodo, piden una bebida sin alcohol conversan y luego se unen dos chicos más amigos ríen mucho más luego se levantan a bailar con sus amigos hasta que siente que una mano la saca de la pista y la lleva a otra parte de la discoteca, al mirar para reclamar queda sorprendida al ver al peli-blanco, este traía una cara de enojo muy evidente, se recompuso.**_

— _**¿Qué diablos te pasa? Como te atreves a sacarme así! — dice muy enojada por la actitud del chico  
**_

— _**¿Qué demonios hacías bailando con ese idiota? — también dice enojado**_

— _**No seas majadero! Yo pregunte primero así que tú, responde primero — dice tajantemente mirándolo a los ojos**_

— _**No, quiero verte bailando así con otro hombre que sea yo no lo entiendes — dice desesperado**_

— _**No, no lo entiendo, además tú estás enamorado de Ema — demuestra cierta amargura al decir eso**_

— _**Te equivocas, me di cuenta que no le amo, desde que no te he visto no he dejado de pensar en ti, todo el tiempo recuerdo todo lo que hicimos, salidas y todo, la que me gusta eres tú no ella — le toma las manos**_

 _ **Se queda impresionada ante aquella confesión, lo había esperado y no sabía cómo actuar ante aquello solo sintió el abrazo que le dio el peli-blanco, no se hizo de rogar y también le abraza**_

— _**Te quiero Meli, quiero saber más de ti, sal conmigo por favor —**_

— _**Acepto, pero si la derramas otra vez, no me volverás a ver — sonríe**_

 _ **Tsubaki se acercó poco a poco a la chica de cabello blanco de puntas azules y se dieron un beso tierno y luego se fueron a bailar con los demás.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Estaba aun con su amigo, mientras comían un helado que el chico le había regalado, ni se imaginaba que cierto peli-naranja estaba viendo todo aquello con malos ojos, la chica se levantó cansada y boto el pañuelo desechable, tomo su patineta mientras sintió la mirada del chico.**_

— _**Deja de mirarme así, me vas angustiar más de lo que estoy — le pide con cierto tono de voz**_

 _ **— Como no quieres que me preocupe, es la primera vez que te veo así tan mal, eres mi amiga es lógico que me preocupe por ti — le mira el chico**_

— _**Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga es mi hermano, como detesto a esa mujer — dice ácidamente**_

— _**Debes concentrarse pasado mañana, es la última vez que defendamos nuestros títulos, cuídate linda — se va tranquilamente**_

 _ **Suspira pesadamente, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, debía concentrarse para su última lucha era dentro de poco, pero pensar que el chico que le gustaba estaba enamorado de su prima, cuando se montó en su patineta sintió un abrazo por su espalda al ver la brazo noto quien era, sin pensarlo dos veces hace una de sus movidas le da una patada en el estómago y le viro un poco el brazo.**_

— _**Auch! E-eso duele Harumi — dice en un gemido lastimero, sintiendo la presión del brazo**_

— _**Te lo mereces y lo sabes, además ¿quién te dio el derecho de abrazarme? — le suelta el brazo y espera su explicación**_

— _**Lo sé, lo siento, no fue mi intensión lastimarte, no he dejado de pensar en ti, me gustas, me di cuenta que a Ema la veo y quiero como mi hermana, quiero estar contigo — le mira a los ojos**_

 _ **— N-no pensé que fueras a decir eso — desvía la mirada y siente sus mejillas arder**_

 _ **Natsume, se levanta con un poco de dolor aun en el estómago, se acerca a la chica de cabello tricolor, le toma el rostro con sus manos y se acerca poco a poco. Harumi se sentía muy nerviosa por ello pero no se apartó hasta sentir el beso que le da él peli-naranja, luego de eso él le lleva a su casa.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Los primero 4 se habían confesado a las chicas que les quitaba el sueño, ya habían dado el paso y ahora no se echarían hacia atrás, pero ahora faltan los demás hermanos para que se confesaran.**_

—

 _ **Lamento la tardanza estaba en exámenes, pero ahora actualizare mas seguido.**_


	8. Confesiones parte 2

_**Seguimos con esto**_

—

 _ **Ukyo fue a la casa de la chica, para poder hablar con ella, no la quería perder, ahora entendía porque tenía esa actitud, pero la quería ayudar, poco a poco ella fue entrando en su corazón no era igual a las demás y eso le gustaba. Mientras tanto Chiara miraba la foto de su novio fallecido, pone la foto en un lugar especial, hasta que escucha le tocan la puerta, corre y abre la puerta, al ver al rubio queda pasmada y luego…**_

— _**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— dice de manera ácidamente y le mira de mala manera**_

— _**Quiero hablar contigo… Por favor — le mira apenado, sabía de ante mano que estaba molesta**_

— _**Esta bien, pasa y lo que tengas que decir espero que seas claro — se hace un lado y ve como el hombre entra — siéntate… deseas tomar algo — le pregunta por cortesía**_

— _**Un vaso de agua por favor — dice nervioso, viendo como ella iba en busca del agua**_

— _**Entiendo y ¿Qué me viniste a decir? — le lleva el agua, se la da y se sienta**_

— _**Gracias — toma el vaso y bebe un poco — yo vine a decirte que he aclarado mis sentimientos — le mira para ver su reacción**_

— _**¿A sí? Pues entonces dímela — no muestra ni una emoción, pero por dentro se moría de curiosidad**_

— _**Yo no te voy a negar que Ema, me gustaba mucho, pero cuando te conocí todo cambio Chiara, te empecé a conocer un poco y me encantaste no he dejado de pensar en ti, sé que te lastime con mi reacción, perdón de verdad no quería hacerlo — en sus ojos azules se mostraba honestidad**_

— _**Entonces… ¿Qué paso ese día porque reaccionaste así? — le mira a los ojos**_

— _**Me preocupe mucho por ella y su decisión, pero déjame aclararte que la quiero y la adoro como mi hermana, la mujer que me interesa eres tú — le mira directamente a los ojos a la chica, mientras esta se sonroja**_

— _**P-pero debes saber… aún no he… podido superar la muerte de la persona que más he amado… — le mira apenada — no creo que desees estar con una persona así — desvía la mirada**_

— _**Ya sabía lo de tu novio fallecido, no te pediré que lo olvides, sé que no debe ser fácil, pero déjame estar a tu lado, para conocerte más, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… Te quiero —**_

 _ **Al oír aquello la chica se le cristalizan los ojos, mientras Ukyo se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo a la mujer que ama, mientras ella también le corresponde el abrazo de manera suave, mejor que nadie tenía claro que debía continuar con su vida y el abogado le daba esa seguridad que buscaba, él tenía claro lo que debería hacer la apoyaría y cuidaría de la mejor manera.**_

— _**Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida, mañana podemos visitar la tumba de él? Quiero decirle algo — le susurra de manera suave sin romper el abrazo**_

— _**Sí, si podemos y si te dejo entrar en mi vida, pero no lo arruines o si no te ira muy mal — dice en un tono suave y peculiar**_

 _ **Él sonrió de una manera especial, ante las palabras dichas por la chica, sabía que tenía razón y estaba seguro que no volvería cometer el mismo error con ella, sabía que era especial y sería una de las tantas alegrías que viviría a su lado. Mientras tanto ella sentía algo muy cálido que le brindaba paz y esa sensación le encanto en todo momento, se dejó llevar por aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en ella.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Sakura en vez de ir a casa después de la escuela, se fue a comer un helado de chocolate, con mucha calma se sentó a seguir sus pensamientos, saco su libreta y se dispuso a escribir sobre sus sentimientos por el chico de lentes. Azusa se puso a buscar a la chica con mucho ahínco, llevaba más de una hora y media buscándola por todos lados, hasta que por fin dio con la heladería, entro y la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla poco a poco se acercó a ella y se sentó, al cabo de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.**_

— _**¿Q-qué haces aquí, Azusa? — le miro y procuro no ahogarse en su rubor**_

— _**Estoy aquí porque deseo hablar contigo, si me lo permites — le mira a los ojos en todo momento y le parece tierno aquel tono carmín que adornan las mejillas de la chica**_

— _**E-está bien, quiero la verdad, quiero saber si ya estas claro con lo que sientes — desvía un poco la mirada y siente que él toma su mano con suavidad**_

— _**Perdóname, sé que mi reacción no fue la mejor de todas, no te voy a negar que antes sentía algo por Ema, algo dentro de mí me decía que no estaría con ella, pero — hace una pausa y la mira**_

— _**Pero… — le da ánimo para que continúe con lo que dirá y se sentía más aliviada al saber que no sentía lo mismo por su amiga**_

— _**Cuando te vi por primera vez, no deje de pensar en ti, me parecía extraño, pero me encantaba recordarte, cuando nos dimos esa oportunidad de salir me di cuenta que caería ante ti — se sonroja mucho al decir aquellas palabras**_

— _**A-azusa — se pone como tomate al oírle decir aquellas cosas y se tapa la cara**_

— _**Te juro que mi intensión no fue lastimarte, yo quiero hacerte sonreír, soñar y que escribas muchas cosas lindas, que tengas más seguridad de ti misma, pero como eres te quiero Sakura — le mira a los ojos con cariño  
**_

— _**Y-yo también te quiero, Azusa — dice con una sonrisa tímida**_

 _ **Ambos se miran a los ojos, poco a poco se van acercando hasta darse un suave beso, para Sakura era el primero y se sentía muy nerviosa, por otro lado Azusa se dio cuenta que era el primero de ella y se sintió dichoso y lo tomo con calma. Luego del beso, el chico pago la cuenta y ambos salieron tomados de la mano, a caminar un rato y conversar, incluso se tomaron unas fotos para tener de recuerdo. Llegan a un parque tranquilo y le toma la mano.**_

— _**Sakura, yo…— tomo aire y le mira a los ojos — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — se pone como tomate y le mira**_

— _**S-sí, quiero ser tu novia!— le abraza para esconder su rubor**_

— _**No te haré promesas, si no que actuare en el momento que sea necesario — dice con mucha sinceridad mientras le corresponde el abrazo**_

— _**Es mucho mejor — sonríe con mucha sinceridad**_

 _ **Él lo sabía el mayor problema de su novia, era que no confiaba mucho en ella misma, pero le ayudaría en todo lo posible para que fuera fuerte. Ella se prometía mentalmente ser más fuerte y tener más confianza en ella misma. Azusa decide dejarla en su casa para estar seguro que estará muy bien, caminan con mucho cuidado y lento para pasar más tiempo junto, al llegar se miran.**_

— _**Por favor cuando llegues a casa por favor, me llamas para saber que estas bien, Azusa — sonríe ante sus palabras para su ahora novio**_

— _**Claro que sí, no te preocupes, ahora entra hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes por estar aca fuera — le da un beso en la frente**_

 _ **Ve como entra a su casa, luego este toma un taxi y al llegar a la casa hace lo que su novia le pidió .**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Aún seguía escondida, de pronto vio que el peluquero se dio vuelta, aprovecha y va a una librería a comprar un libro un poco más calmada se va a la sección de mangas para conseguir los últimos que le faltaba de su anime preferido. Louis entra a la misma librería y empieza a buscar una novela interesante para regarle a Elisa, sin darse cuenta ambos chocan espalda con espalda, al voltearse se ven cara a cara.**_

— _**Elisa… — la mira fijamente y nota que la chica se sonroja —te estaba buscando, quiero hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos… por favor— le dice con voz suave**_

' _ **Y yo que estaba tratando que no me viera' pensó la chica — está bien Louis, vamos a una cafetería que me gusta — antes de salir del local pagan**_

 _ **Caminan en silencio hacia la cafetería, la chica iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras el peluquero estaba un poco nervioso, al llegar toman asiento y ordenan, al rato llegan dos lattes de vainilla y se miran**_

— _**Si estás aquí es porque te aclaraste ¿Cuál es tú decisión? — bebe un poco mientras le mira**_

— _**No te negaré que me gustaba Ema, pero me di cuenta que la quiero como mi hermana y quería ayudarle lo mejor posible con su conflicto… cuando dije que me alegraba por ella era cierto — le mira en todo momento**_

— _**Entonces… a ¿quién quieres de verdad? — le pregunta temerosa y también le mira**_

— _**A ti… te he conocido un poco y quiero seguir conociéndote… Te quiero mucho Eli — sonríe con delicadeza**_

 _ **Con mucha lentitud se acerca dándole un abrazo, para luego darle un beso, por otro lado la chica se sentía muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando, además de nerviosa por el beso que se estaban dando, luego se separan y se siguen mirando.**_

— _**Compre un libro para ti espero que te guste — le da el bolso donde esta lo que compro**_

— _**Gracias Louis y que tal si comemos un sándwich — sonríe y toma el bolso, mira que la novela es de terror y suspenso**_

— _**Esta bien me parece buena idea, ordena lo que quieras yo invito — sonríe y llama al camarero**_

— _**Yo quiero un sándwich de pavo, con soda blanca por favor, adicional y por ultimo una copa de helado con fresas — sonríe ante el pedido**_

— _**quiero lo mismo que la chica por favor — ve que el camarero se retira para luego llevar sus ordenes**_

— _**Y que has hecho en este tiempo que no te vi — sonríe**_

 _ **Louis le comienza a decir todo lo que hizo mientras no la vio, Elisa, estaba feliz por lo que escuchaba y mas cuando el chico le dijo que le había extrañado mucho, luego al ver su comida, empiezan a degustar con calma hasta terminar, luego el peluquero paga la cuenta y sale con ella del lugar, caminan entre risas hasta llegar a la casa de esta.**_

— _**Gracias por este día, me encanto mucho estar a tu lado, Louis — sonríe con dulzura y ve que él se acerca más a su persona**_

— _**¿Quieres ser mi novia? — dice con suavidad y mirándola directamente a los ojos**_

— _**Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia — le abraza con fuerza**_

 _ **Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa, ahora yo no eran solo amigos ahora eran novios y eso le daba oportunidad para conocerse mucho más y con eso estaban contentos con ello después se dan un beso y se va para su casa con un rostro de felicidad. Al llegar al residencial inmediatamente la llamo para informarle que había llegado con bien a su casa.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Ruri, se vio el partido hasta el final y se alegraba que él hubiera ganado el partido, apago la tele y se dispuso a caminar un poco hasta llegar el jardín a ver el cielo. Mientras tanto Subaru, apenas termino el partido se fue a dar una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y salió del estadio disparado, hasta la casa de la chica, al llegar toca la puerta. Escucha que tocan la puerta y va corriendo abrir, cuando nota al chico afuera, se sorprende y lo hace pasar.**_

— _**Hola Subaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y felicidades por ganar el juego — dice de manera emocionada y el mira esperando una respuesta sensata del chico**_

— _ **B-bueno…Y-yo… q-quería decirte que aclare mis… s-sentimientos, por Ema… La veo como mi hermana menor… n-no negaré que me llego a gustar, p-pero Te quiero a ti! — dice visiblemente avergonzado y se tapa la cara**_

— _**Y-yo… — se sonroja de manera evidente — no negare que me dolió un tú reacción con lo de Ema… y yo también te quiero — se tapa la cara de igual manera**_

— _**Te pido disculpas… es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación… soy muy malo con las chicas… pero desde que no te he visto… he pensado mucho en ti… — toma aire de manera evidente y le mira — ¿Q-quieres s-ser m-mi n-novia? — se pone como tomate al decir aquellas palabras**_

— _**S-sí quiero ser tu novia — le abraza con felicidad**_

 _ **El chico se acerca con cuidado y le da un beso suave, ella le corresponde de inmediato, se sentía tranquila por esas palabras ya no tenía dudas de lo que el chico podía sentir hacia ella y confiaría en él. Se separan por la falta de aire y se queda con ella lo que falta de la tarde para conversar del tiempo que no se vieron entre abrazos, besos y mimos por parte de ambos, luego él le avisa que debe regresar a casa y ella le pide que llame apenas llegue y es lo que hace al pisar el residencial.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Katrina seguía jugando con su gata de manera divertida, luego ve como su mascota se aleja para dormir, suspira aburrida de la nada siente su móvil vibrar y mira, era un mensaje de texto del peli-rojo que le pedía si podían verse en ese momento le responde si y se va a vestir. Yuusuke al ver la respuesta corre a cambiarse de ropa, al estar vestido se va al parque de diversiones y espera a la chica.**_

— _**Ahí viene, espero que me acepte — se dice para sí mismo hasta ver a la chica al frente de él — Hola Kati ¿Cómo has estado? — le mira con un poco de vergüenza**_

— _**Hola Yuusuke, estoy bien gracias…— le mira un poco con seriedad — ¿Para qué me llamaste? — su voz sale más neutral de lo normal**_

— _**M-me alegra — sabia de ante mano que estaba un poco molesta — es para decirte que ya sé a quién quiero, ven vamos a la rueda de la fortuna — le toma la mano con suavidad**_

 _ **Ella deja que toma su mano, caminan a la boletería y Yuusuke compra muchos boletos, luego hacen una mini fila para entrar al aparato al montarse a la cabina, todo queda en silencio, el solo se limitaba a mirarla y ella hacia lo mismo.**_

— _**Habla por favor… si me tienes que decir que descubriste — suspira pesadamente para mirar por la ventana esperando una respuesta del chico**_

— _**Yo… no negare que Ema, me gustaba desde que la vi, al principio fue difícil saber que ella se convirtiera en mi hermana, la seguí queriendo… pero cuando te conocí todo cambio empece a conocerte y poco a poco te ganaste mi corazón Katrina, déjame conocerte mas no quiero perderte porque yo te quiero — el chico había quedado como el color de su cabello completamente rojo**_

— _**Y-yo… — se sentía feliz porque él se había aclarado al verle así le causaba ternura — yo también quiero Yuu — dice con suavidad**_

— _**¿Q-quieres ser mi novia? — le mira esperanzado, sabía que era pronto pero se arriesgaba**_

— _**S-si quiero — le mira**_

 _ **Ambos sonríen al mismo tiempo, sabían que poco a poco se conocerían más, pero lo que más quieran era estar juntos, luego de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, disfrutaron de los demás juegos con una sonrisa y diversión.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Se acercaba apagar la tv, el concierto había sido un éxito total, aun pensaba en aquella canción que había cantado, decía muchas cosas y no sabía si era para ella, se sienta un rato a escuchar música de relajación. Fuuto no quería dar autógrafos ni entrevistas, esperaba que Aurora hubiera escuchado la canción que le había dedicado, con ayuda de su representante salió escondido y como puede llega a la casa de ella y toca la puerta.**_

— _**Ya voy, espere un momento — corre abrir la puerta y queda paralizada al ver al Idol — ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Fuuto? — sube un poco la voz y luego lo hace pasar y cierra**_

— _**Vine a verte… que crees… ¿escuchaste la canción? — desvía la mirada**_

— _**Sí, la escuche, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? — le mira a ojos directamente**_

— _**Perdón, la verdad no quise lastimarte no fue mi intensión — también le mira directamente**_

— _**Entiendo y ¿Qué sientes por Ema? — sigue sosteniendo la mirada, por dentro moría de nervios por saber la respuesta**_

— _**Lo que siento por la tonta de mi hermana es… un amor de hermandad… por ti siento muchas cosas quiero estar contigo y conocerte — suspira y espera la respuesta de ella**_

— _**Esta bien Fuuto, empecemos a conocernos más, pero te advierto espero que sea verdad todo porque si haces otras de esas bromas que estás acostumbrado, le pediré a Harumi que te deje listo para la foto — sonríe de manera cálida**_

— _**L-lo entiendo y no bromeo con lo que dije — suda frío al recordar que una vez la tricolor le había aplicaso una doble quebradora**_

— _**¿Deseas algo de comer y beber? — le mira de manera tranquila**_

— _**La verdad si, quisiera unas galletas de avena con un vaso de leche — se relaja mucho ante ello, luego toma asiento**_

— _**Que bueno, hice unas galletas de avenas caseras, espero que te guste — va a buscarla**_

 _ **La chica le sirve las galletas de avena y la leche, se sienta a su lado para conversar más, él le cuenta que hizo en el tiempo que no la vio y ella hace lo mismo, entre risas y bromas se dan uno que otro abrazo.**_

— _**Gracias por escucharme, me preocupaba que no lo hicieras — le dice mientras su cabeza esta en los muslos de la chica**_

— _**Todos merecemos una oportunidad en esta vida — dice una pasividad increíble y siente que el chico se levanta y se acerca más a ella**_

— _**¿Quieres ser mi novia, señorita Aurora?— se pone muy serio al decir eso**_

— _**S-si quiero Fuuto — siente el abrazo que le da el chico**_

 _ **Después de la respuesta y del abrazo se dan un beso tierno, luego él Idol, le dice que debe ir a casa, esta le despide y le pide que le marque apenas ponga el pie en residencial y efectivamente lo hace apenas llega.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **11 de los 13 hermanos estaban en la sala con grandes sonrisas en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, pensaban en las chicas y se sentían aliviados de a ver solucionado todo los problemas, el mayor de ellos bajaba con su novia, al verlos así ellos tenían sus sospechas y se acercaron.**_

— _**Y esas caras, ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunta Masaomi con calma**_

— _**Creo que solucionaron todo verdad?— sonríe Ema de manera tranquila**_

 _ **Ven que todos asienten, se ponen a conversar un poco de todo lo que les paso, hay se dieron cuenta que algunos ya eran novios y otros se tomarían un poco más de tiempo para pedirlo, pero era lo demos lo importante era que ahora estaban con ellas y las cuidarían.**_

—

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su grado, nos vemos en la próxima**_


End file.
